You belong with me
by thornrulez001456
Summary: My first KND and songfic. One-shot and I dont like Lizzy. Rated K Read and Review.


**_Chapter 1. Why dosen't he just dump her._**

**_A one-shot. It's a cute one. And it's also a songfic. Taylor swift You belong with me. Title dosen't match, but it's cute._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't but wish I owned KND. So here you go._**

* * *

><p>(Show's Nigel and Rachel having lunch at a small kids only cafe.)<p>

"So, Number one?" Number 362.

"Yes number 362?" said number one.

"I was wondering, if maybe you'd want to. I don't know. Maybe go to the Kids Next Door operative dance with. Me. Tomorrow?" She said a little scared.

"Sorry Rachel," He continued, "But I'm going with Lizzy."

"Oh, She said putting her head down in disappointment. " I understand. She is your girlfriend after all."

"Well, I gotta go. Lizzy wants to help me get a tuxedo." He said before walking away.

_**"Why am I such a loser!"**_She thought before walking home.

Luckily she lived right next to him and there windows were close to each other. She saw him talking to Lizzy with a frustrated look.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

"Hey." She said.

"Oh, hey." He replied back looking a little frustrated.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Ya, just a little that's all."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Ya. Just gonna let her cool down."

"Alright. If you need me, all just be in here listening to my mix CD."

"Alright have fun." He said before closing his window.

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_**

She glances up from her bed and looked at a picture I took of Lizzy in her cheer leading outfit hugging number one shoulders while number 362 in the back with a grim look. She had all sorts of pictures of her and number one when they were just babies. She had pictures until they were four when he met Lizzy.

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_**  
><strong><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>**  
><strong><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>**

"Why did I have to wait." Rachel said. "I could have just said so in the first place."

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
><strong><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>**  
><strong><em>You, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>**

She fell to sleep until she herd a knock on her front door.

"Hello?" Number 362 said walking to her bed room door.

"Hey" Said the voice on the other end. It was number one. Oh how she dreamed of him every night.

"Hey." She said

"I was hoping we could go for a walk?" He said.

"Sure. Just let me change." She said. She changed into a nice white shirt and a pair of faded jeans with some white and blue sneakers.

"Ready?" He said.

"Lets go."

**_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_**  
><strong><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>**

While they were walking they saw Lizzy. Number 362 almost cursed at the sight of the tramp that stole her number one.

"Oh, Nigey!" She said running up to give him a hug.

"Hey Lizzy." He said.

"Nigel, Why are you wearing ripped jeans?" She asked. Number362 in wordily scowled at the peppy girl wearing a pink sun dress with white and yellow sandal's

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_**  
><strong><em>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<em>**  
><strong><em>You say you're fine, I know you better than that<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<em>**  
><strong><em>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers<em>**  
><strong><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>**  
><strong><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>**  
><strong><em>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<em>**  
><strong><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me<em>**

* * *

><p>(the evening before the dance)<p>

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_  
><em><strong>All this time how could you not know?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<strong>_

Number 362 didn't want to go to the dance but wanted to see number one.

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_**  
><strong><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>**

On the ride to moon base, she kept on thinking about all the times Lizzy had hurt Nigel and how badly it hurt her as well.

Once she got there she saw Nigel in a stuning black tuxedo and a glass of punch in his hand. She walked right up to him and smiled sweetly at her sceacret love.

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_**  
><strong><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me<em>**

She opened up a small peace of paper that said 'I love you'. He opened up a peice of paper thats said 'I love you' too.

Lizzy soon came over and saw the sweet and loving look on eachothers faces.

"Nigel Uno!" She hollerd. "Your not breaking up with me for that... That teen?"

That did it. "No, she is not a teen!" He said. "I am sick an d tired of all your compaining. I fyou don't like me for me then fine. Don't go out with me. But Rachel is not just my leader. She's my friend. And loves me for who I am."

**_Standing by and waiting at your back door_**  
><strong><em>All this time, how could you not know?<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Have you ever thought just maybe<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it. <strong>_

_**Remember:**_

_**R&R**_

_**Thorn 0ut!**_


End file.
